je ne suis pas jaloux, juste possessif
by HelenMayson
Summary: Petit OS sur mon souple préféré du moment dans D-Gray Man. j'aime pas écrire des résumés qui donne pas envie de lire, donc, please, lisez pour vous faire une idée...R&R SVP


**Pour commencer, je précise de D-Gray Man ne m'appartient pas, encore moins les personnages qui s'y trouvent. Bien , ceci étant dit, je souhaite que cela vous plaise**.

Depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée à la congrégation, Miranda Lotto en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, qu'il s'agisse des missions qui avaient failli lui couter la vie, ou des expériences douteuses du département scientifique. Mais elle s'y était aussi fait de nombreux amis et même un peu plus comme ses relations avec les autres exorcistes qui avaient évolué, en priorité avec Yuu Kanda. Exorciste puissant, mais distant et froid avec son entourage, elle était la seule à pouvoir bénéficier de sa chaleur du fait qu'elle et le kendoka entretenait une liaison à l'abris des regards. Cela durait quelques mois déjà que le jeune homme venait souvent dans sa chambre, lorsque tout les habitants de la haute tour étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil et il s'en allait lorsque le soleil se profilait à peine. Il leur arrivait aussi de se retrouver dans des endroits déserts ou presque, lorsque personne ne pouvait les voir...

Pourtant, en dehors de leur rencontre, et ce bien qu'il gardait un œil sur elle, Miranda avait l'impression que Kanda l'ignorait. Il pouvait passer des journées entières sans lui parler et sans venir dans sa chambre, et elle se sentait stupide quand il fallait qu'elle aille le voir pour qu'il semble se rappeler de son existence. Au fil du temps, la jeune femme s'était malgré tout habitué à cette situation, et ne prenait plus avec autant de gravité le manque de considération de son amant. Elle passait le temps dans la journée avec les autres exorcistes et aidait souvent Lenalee lorsqu'elle apportait du café aux membres du département scientifique, et elle avait même cessé de renverser la moitié de ce qu'elle emmenait. La jeune femme était beaucoup plus à l'aise lorsqu'elle discutait avec les exorcistes et ce, même quand Lenalee la laissait seule quelques instants avec les garçons pour aller voir son frère. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment du gout de Kanda, car, il n'aimait pas réellement voir Miranda entourée d'hommes, et savoir qu'elle s'entendait si bien avec eux lui était assez désagréable. Il devenait de plus en plus distant avec elle, et le temps qu'il passait sans venir la voir devenait de plus en plus long...

Un jour, alors que Miranda était dans l'un des couloirs, discutant avec Lavi, elle faillit trébucher et fut rattraper par le jeune bookman, Kanda, qui arrivait de la direction opposé, le vit, elle, dans les bras du roux. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle remarqua la présence du japonais qui passa comme s'il ne les voyait pas. Lavi s'assura que la jeune femme allait bien puis repartit. Lorsqu'il fut loin, elle alla à la recherche du kendoka en espérant le trouver rapidement, elle l'aperçut, entrant dans sa chambre et arriva avant qu'il ne referme la porte:

-Kanda, attends.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Est-ce que je peux entrer...s'il te plait?

Ne voulant pas la laisser dehors, il la fit entrer, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna alors vers Miranda et passa la main dans les cheveux de cette dernière, puis s'approchant d'elle, il l'embrassa, son autre main descendant vers la fermeture de sa robe. Il l'ouvrit et commença à retirer le vêtement de sa partenaire avant de lui aussi retirer sa chemise et d'aller sur le lit. Lorsque la robe fut par terre, il passa sa main le long de la cuisse de Miranda, ses lèvres quittant les siennes pour se rendre sur son cou, et descendre ensuite sur son épaule...Mais Miranda tenta de le stopper, car quelque chose sonnait faux dans ses mouvements, et elle le sentait, même ses baisers étaient différents "K-Kanda...attends..." Le japonais s'arrêta, et jeta son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, ce qui la mis mal à l'aise. Elle détourna son regard et commença à parler:

-euh...Kanda...est-ce que tu m'en veux?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais...

-Pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure... c'est un simple mal entendu....je-je suis tombée et Lavi m'a simplement rattrapé et...

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier...

-T-tu es sûr...?

-...

La façon dont sonnait ce silence montrait qu'il était contrarié, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la gêne de Miranda. Il semblait fermé à toute discussion et ne voulait visiblement plus parler. La jeune femme qui n'osait toujours pas regarder son amant, se mordit les lèvres en pensant avoir dit ou fait quelque chose de mal. Kanda se mit alors à soupirer et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière avant de dire: "Je déteste ce que tu crées en moi...". "ce que je crée..?" répéta-t-elle.

-Cette sensation désagréable quand je te vois avec d'autres hommes...je déteste ça...

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Miranda compris enfin ce que voulait dire le jeune homme, et ce fut après quelques hésitations qu'elle se demanda: "serait-il jaloux?". Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son épaule, et ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle. Le simple fait de penser qu'il pouvait être jaloux lui arracha un léger sourire, car c'était une façon comme une autre de lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle. La jeune femme mit alors ses bras autour du cou de son amant, celui-ci se redressa et susurra à l'oreille de sa partenaire : "je veux être le seul à qui tu appartiennes...". Mais avant que cette dernière ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait recommencé à l'embrasser, pendant que ses mains s'occupaient de retirer les derniers vêtements qui la couvraient, lorsque ce fut fait, il retira lui aussi les vêtement qu'il lui restait afin que les choses sérieuses puissent commencer...

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes gens n'étaient toujours pas sortis du lit et Kanda tournait le dos à Miranda. Cette dernière, bien que sachant déjà ce qu'il en était, voulait poser une question au jeune homme. Elle passa alors ses doigts sur le dos de ce dernier : "Kanda, je peux te poser une question?" la seule réponse qu'il donna fut "mmmh" qu'elle interpréta comme une réponse positive: "dis-moi...quand tu me vois avec d'autres hommes...est-ce que tu es...jaloux?". L'absence de réponse eu l'effet d'un vent glacé, mais le japonais se retourna quelques secondes plus tard pour se retrouver face à Mirande: "je ne suis pas jaloux...juste possessif." "ce n'est pas la même chose?" interrogea-t-elle. "Pas pour moi..." répondit simplement le jeune homme, en affichant un discret sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

**Voilà, je sais c'est pas vraiment terrible, mais j'espère que ça vous a plus malgré tout.**

**A la prochaine,**

**Masaari-san  
**


End file.
